


Respite

by JoAryn



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAryn/pseuds/JoAryn
Summary: 100 words of hope for the future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 1st "fic" for MFMM. It hasn't been beta'd.

They don't get married; that's not how their happily-ever-after works. It's not even a happily-ever-after, really. They have their disagreements, their tragedies, but when all is said and done, they cleve together and toe their own line against the dark. They take shelter in each other's arms and their love is a tangible thing, a glimmer of light in a world wrapped in shadows. He continues to do the right thing, the honorable thing, and she continues to scandalise a society that would rather fret about absent rings than peer too closely at its own misery.


End file.
